


Amalgamation

by Pamprunelle



Series: Integration [2]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, What-If, Why is no one acknowledging the potential these two have?, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle
Summary: Jean and Aider walk and show each other appreciation.
Relationships: Aider/Jean Otus, Jean Otus/Aider, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Integration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794916
Kudos: 1





	Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second installment for my What-If ACCA series, hope, you’ll enjoy at least a bit!

As stressing as queues could be, they were admittedly better with someone to pass through them by your side.

Namely a partner.

One that definitely knew how to keep you from drooling and rolling your eyes at the sky every few seconds because of the boredom building up.

He stood tall with Aider at his right, hands clasped together in the cool early afternoon, summer emerging suddenly with this feeling of expanding freedom.

In front of them was a seemingly nice lady, straw hat and light brown boots atop a pair of worn jeans and a green, simple top, standing for both her and someone else he presumed, as she retrieved two ice creams from the stand.

The waiter then spoke to her all of a sudden.

“Out for adventures again, eh Cherry?”

The woman only smirked at that, gesturing at the space beside her with her free hand.

“I mean, just look” she pointed to nothing in particular “ there’s so much to explore, isn’t it exciting?” 

Then he felt his companion move slightly from his grasp, so he glanced at her, finding her to be transfixed on the energetic woman before them.

“It can’t be...” she glanced to something and then “Oh, I can’t believe this!” She let out a light squeal.

“Aunt Cherry? Is that you?” she asked, positioning herself somewhat closer to the lady.

Said person swiftly turned, glanced at her and was left with widening eyes.

“Oh, blessed stars, Aider mine!” She smiled noticeably lit up at seeing her.

“You’ve grown so much, what a surprise to see you here!” then she looked to him. “Oh, have I caught you at a private time perhaps?”

He was quick to counter that luckily.

“No madam, not at all, it just was completely unexpected, but surely not unwelcome” he offered her a polite bow, while Aider gestured to him.

“Aunt Cherry, do you remember me talking about... you know who on recent calls? He’s the one I babbled about, Jean Otus, my-” she looked to him for assurance, wich he gave throgh a soft squeeze “my boyfriend.”

Cherry whistled audibly at the revelation.

“What do you two say we go retrieve poor uncle Matt so we can chat a bit and then leave you two to your wanderings?”

They exchanged a look and all was said.

“Of course, lead us Aunt.” his girl said smiling through her teeth.

Frivolous errand forgotten, they followed Cherry to a side wall covered in lovely climbing plants, near wich a quiet, wheelchaired man sat waiting patiently.

He, hearing people approaching his table, lifted his gaze finding his wife accompanied by two surprise guests.

“Here dear, have some ice cream.” Cherry told him going closer, passing him the sweet food.  
“Do you see who I bumped into? Our favourite little niece and her gentleman of a boyfriend!”

She was positively grinning from her tone, and even If Jean couldn’t quite see her from his stance he was certain she was smiling from ear to ear much like he knew Aider did whenever something made her happy.

Such striking similiarities between the two, he wondered how more so it would have appeared with her mother had she been still of this world; both her parents died during a civilian riot against the previously established government system, leaving behind 5 children of wich Aider was the oldest.

He hoped for both of their parents to have met somehow, through the skies or whatever surreal place they belonged in now.

He was sure they’d keep each other excellent company.

The man crossed gazes with his niece and:  
“Good grace, come here little ant! My gosh, how grown up you’ve become in such a short time.” He said as he pushed the wheels to come closer to their side, ice cream untouched held by his other hand, coming to encircle Aider -and him, oh Lord, so much for courtesy- in a warm hug.

Well, seeing how all but overjoyed she was he could put up with it, as it wasn’t all that unpleasant all things considered.

After that, they were engrossed in a thirty minutes or so talk about everything of small but big importance, like the peculiar couple’s doings through the districts -they traveled, explaining both of their somewhat sportive attires-, how Aider was faring with her new place, colleagues snd first ever relationship.

He chimed into the conversation when directly asked about things or talked of, wich was pretty frequently during the second half of their discussion.  
As things stood, he learned more about Matt and Cherry Brown in forty minutes than of his own heritage in fifteen years.

Funny how life plays its cards like a pain in the ass.

Except now it wasn’t such a pain because all the people sitting with him were pleasant and caring; surprisingly Matt’s accomodating nature rivaled his spouse’s.

After chitchatting, being treated to Cherry’s marmalade cannoli and laughing because of being exposed by each other in varying levels of embarassment they were now departing from the old-but-child-spirited couple.  
They set off after hugging both consorts and receiving a phone number to call from time to time under a (no doubt) very practiced pleading look.

How do you refuse anything to such a cute pair?

Exactly, you don’t.

They offered their regards and saw them off, resuming their one to one date.

—————————————— ~ ——————————————

“So... that was definately unexpected, sorry If it made you uncomfortable somehow.”

“It didn’t, no worries, and besides your family is quite nice so I don’t mind the delay.” She beamed at him and quickly pecked his cheek with her plum lips.

“What would I have done If I hadn’t met you?”

“That’s my line, aiding ant” he joked, pinching her cheek gently.

“Do you have to be such a tease?” she retorted.  
Even tough a badly simulated frown she let a laugh escape her.

“Not always, just when the situation requires it of me” he conceded, feigning composure through his own mounting smile.

She only laughed more at his comment.

Then, because he missed this and so did she, they shared a proper, heartfelt kiss, giving into the needs they’d been repressing during the week with softness, but not so much so as to explicitly make out in an alley.  
They opted to remain a bit in the area to spend their remaining half hour on a solitary bench surrounded by the green landscape of the park they had walked into just now.

Aider didn’t seem cool with having a conventional way back without her plan being accomplished tough, so in ending the date, as 3 am struck, she insisted he layed on her lap to rest a bit before their 6 pm/1 am shift began.

It was the last they’d have for about a month preceding the election, and a well deserved opportunity to stay home a little.

With his head rested on her lap, face being caressed affectionately by her long fingers, humming contently to herself and a light breeze swaying the grass, he felt the luckiest Vice-Chairman to have ever lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments to share? ~


End file.
